


The First

by WhereverTheWindBlows



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: And Reba doesn't get enough shine, I just love Francis's love for Reba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereverTheWindBlows/pseuds/WhereverTheWindBlows
Summary: A simple work of Francis and Reba's first time, and Francis's love for her begins to show.
Relationships: Francis Dolarhyde/Reba McClane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	The First

**Author's Note:**

> I just adore them!

Reba moaned beneath him, into his mouth, breathy and sweet and entirely too enticing. Each sound that left her lips seemed to echo in the large room; each musical note reverberating in his own head and out his mouth in return.  
  
She had gasped in delight when he slid inside her, groaned when his awkward stuttering thrust turned into a hard rhythm, whispered sweet promises and pleading words when she was nearing her first orgasm. So vocal.  
  
He had spent countless days training his body into perfection, appeasing the Dragon's physical standards as he mentally prepared himself for the becoming. If the Dragon did not speak, his home was filled with silence out of fear of disturbing it's great slumber. And then there was Reba, loud and beautiful in her lack of restraint.  
  
She ran her hands over the rippling muscles of his back in the same awed way she gently passed her fingers through the tigers thick fur.  
  
He wondered briefly if she could feel the power lurking beneath. If her soft hands could detect the deep and overwhelming rage that lay coiled beneath each of his muscles.  
  
She dragged her nails lightly down his back, over the dragon and back up to the nape of neck to grab at his cropped hair. Her hands stroked him encouragingly, moving from one beast to the next as she pulled him down for a soft kiss.  
  
The kiss made his hips buck against his wishes. Just a chaste meeting of their lips that almost stunned him in its simplicity.  
  
"D..." She whispered, arching up to press a kiss to his jaw. She said his name like she was in love. "Let me get on top."  
  
He grunted quietly and hesitated for only a second before allowing himself to be rolled onto his back.  
  
She settled above him and paused for a moment, her own little noises shadowed by Francis's ragged breathing. He tried his hardest not to sink his claws into her hips while she flipped her sweat-drenched curls off of her face. She smiled at him for a second, and his chest ached with the raw feeling of it.  
  
She begin sinking slowly, attempting to take his length in its entirety. Each second felt like an hour, and he curled his hands into fist until he was fully buried inside her.  
  
And then she rolled her hips, and Francis gasped  
  
She set a slow pace that made his nerves feel like they were on fire, each roll and twist of her hips grinding his cock even deeper inside her.  
  
He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He wondered briefly if he would ever be able to.  
  
The golden light from the table was shining behind her, a halo surrounding her ringlets and making her dark brown skin glow beneath its rays.  
  
Suddenly she was bathed in it, each shimmering ray of golden light wrapped softly around her outstretched arms. It enveloped her in its warm glow, sparkling and she was glowing. Beautiful. The woman clothed in the sun.  
  
A broken moan escaped Francis's mouth, and he raised a tentative hand to her breast. He had to touch her, to connect his skin against her own to assure himself she was real.  
  
She was so vulnerable like this, with her legs trembling and her mouth open as she threw her head back in ecstasy. He ran his other hand up her body and was rewarded with a content little sigh that amplified that dizzying feeling of too-much too-fast in his chest.  
  
His entire body was on fire with sensation, toes curling and back arching as he struggled for air after every snap of his hips. He could feel something building in his stomach.

  
"R-Reba."  
  
Her movements were becoming erratic as well. carefully controlled grinding turned to harsh short ruts.  
  
"Francis." She mumbled his name on the exhale, eyes an intense burning gold, and that was all he needed.  
  
He came with her, and they grappled against one another for a frenzied second before the tide of euphoria washed over them both and she collapsed on top of him.  
  
They lay like that for a moment as the sweat cooled against their skin, and they breathed in unison as one great beast, sated and content for the moment. He eased out of her slowly, and he would have been embarrassed at how instantly he missed the warmth of being inside her if she didn't whimper her displeasure as well.  
  
He laid there for a moment savoring the soft heat of her body, her warm breath fanning out over his chest, her nimble fingers intertwined with his own.  
  
He stared at the ceiling and tried to numb himself to sudden wave of nausea that threatened to sour the moment. He shouldn't have done this.  
  
She shifted her weight onto him comfortably, and without thinking he spread his legs to accommodate her. He marveled at the ease in which his limbs responded to her.  
  
The Dragon would be displeased.  
  
"That was...amazing D." She mumbled sleepily into his chest. He felt the small smile and breathy laugh against his skin.  
  
"Yes." He whispered back, deep in thought. She nuzzled against him softly, pushing her dark curls up against his neck. He buried his hands in it and felt as they wrapped around his fingers. He traced each curl with his hand absentmindedly as he stared at the ceiling until she was practically purring against him. He pulled away and ended it by awkwardly patting her on the back.  
  
There was a long moment of silence then. He did not speak for fear of breaking whatever spell Reba had placed on him that quieted his mind. He wrapped both of his arms around her, content with keeping her from the Dragons clutches for as long as he could.  
  
He could no longer see her aura. Instead he felt it around him in the air, cloaking them in its golden safety where the only thing he had to worry about hearing was the strong beating of her heart against his own. His beautiful, simple, clever Reba's golden rays had sated something inside him he didn't know ached. The Dragon would be displeased.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much, I appreciate everyone who takes the time to read my works!


End file.
